Outcasts
by GhostInYourHeart
Summary: So this is my very first fanfic; it's set in the real world in a highschool. I'd like to say there is an interesting cast of characters, but I'll leave that to the judgment of the reader. The pairing is KonanxNagato and KonanxSasuke. Also the characters will seem very different to what they're like in the anime, but please give it a try!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Okay, so like I said, this is my first fanfic. There's not really much I can think of to say except for the whole disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, all of which belong respectively to Masashi Kishimoto, etc. So read, favourite, and please review, I'd love the feedback. Constructive criticism welcome! And without further ado, here's the story:**_

**Summary: Konan is a girl with a heart of gold but more baggage than she can carry. Nagato is reclusive guy who has seen too much for his years. Sasuke is a hot-blooded brawler with something hidden beneath the surface. Sakura is a sweet, overly happy sugar addict, with a secret. And Hidan just doesn't seem to have what it takes to impress the ladies. In highschool, everyone's got a story to tell. Even more so when you're an outcast, cursed to live a life considered less by the general population. Some secrets are worse than others. Some things are better left unsaid. And sometimes choices are made that really are irreversible.**

* * *

**Konan**

Sasuke ambles into the room quietly in a futile attempt to avoid my notice. Immediately, I call him.

"You're late."

He knows this and turns to face me, only to reveal a bloody nose and split lip. His usual nonchalant grin is pasted on his face.

"One of those days, huh?" I ask, disapproval apparent on my face.

Sasuke only shrugs and walks past me to settle on one of the couches. He practically throws himself down. He rests his head on a throw pillow, leaving a seat next to his head. Sighing, I seat myself next to him.

"What happened this time?" I ask, running my hand through damp jet locks. I wonder internally if its due to sweat or work of the rain I hear gently pattering against the window.

He snorts unceremoniously.

"The usual. One of the jocks separated from his little pack to rough me up a little. And I reacted like I always do so his cronies attacked me."

He ends with silence, having nothing more to say. I look at him and can't help but grimace at the stark contrast of the scarlet blood against his pale skin. He looks dishevelled and his black clothes are filthy, from being thrown around, no doubt. The mud on his boots seems inevitable.

After the pause, I ask finally, "Did he pay for it?"

The grin slips on his face again and his eyes glitter as he puts his hands behind head and answers, "Of course he did. They all did. They all do. No one fucks with me. You know that."

I nod.

It's true. But it doesn't stop me from worrying. I am glad to hear this. With that knowledge I remove myself from his side and walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

As if he actually cares. He doesn't. I know this. But I can't help but pretend.

I put a fake smile on my face and answer, "To get some supplies to clean you up." Then I make my way to the next room.

"You don't need to. Its nothing serious."

I hear him call behind me, but I don't reply. He has no idea _how much_ I need to do this. Promptly, I'm back with bandages, gauze and all sorts of medical supplies. Quickly, I help him remove his jacket and what clothes are in the way in order to tend to his injuries. Once I've bandaged him up, I, at last, turn my attention to his face. He watches curiously, having nothing better to do, as I moisten a cloth in warm water and clean away the blood and dirt.

I work deliberately slow. I like it this way. It gives me an excuse gaze at his face. I take in the contours that make up his features and the soft glow of his onyx eyes looking up at me. Faint colour to his cheeks makes him look more vulnerable than he is. Another glance at those abyssal orbs and I could tell what he was thinking._ He can do this himself._ He knows this. But he doesn't stop me. Maybe he knows I like to take care of him like this. Or perhaps he is more tired than he lets on, though I suppose he could just be using me. I prefer the former. I am just about finished when he grabs my wrist.

_"Konan."_ he says softly.

I flinch and pull away immediately. Hearing my name from his lips with such intensity sends a shiver down my spine. A sensation beyond getting used to. His eyes are glazed over has if he is in a haze.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, welcome to chapter two! For those of you who have chosen to continue reading, thank you! So like before please review, favourite and all that...**_

* * *

**Konan**

"Where are the others?"

As if on cue, Sakura slips into the room calling for me. I nearly sigh in relief.

"Ah, there you are Konan! I've been looking all over for you! I tried your room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the roof, the basement, which I should inform you in nonexistent by the way, the attic-" She finally notices Sasuke on the couch.

"Oh Sasuke is here! Why didn't you tell us our very late friend had arrived? I thought poor Hidan over there," she points in the said direction, "was going to tear apart furniture in his impatience! That's why I came looking for you, you see. I mean honestly for a guy nicknamed 'lucky' he certainly hasn't been bestowed with the best of it-"

"That's why we call him that. Because he is very _unlucky."_ Sasuke interjects.

Ironic enough, Hidan shows up saving us all from Sakura's next stream of babble. "Hey, I'm not that unlucky, you bastard! And, honestly, you're one to talk! I thought you'd never get your ass here! You've got some nerve! Making us wait on you like you're bloody royalty of some kind or another!" he replies heatedly.

"And you!" he turns to Sakura, "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that? I was impatient enough waiting on him, and you won't fucking shut up!"

"And Konan!"

I stiffen as he turns his anger on me.

"How could you leave me alone with that-That babbling monster!" Sakura gives an offended look at this accusation, "I swear I thought my head was going to fucking explode! My mind has been blown to fucking bits by her non-stop chatter!" He heaves, lacking the energy to say anything else.

Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"As if you've got a mind to blow in the first place..."

Hidan opens his mouth to retort but nothing comes out. I sigh.

"Hidan, I apologize for leaving you alone with Sakura. Sasuke, it doesn't matter what you're caught up in, you can't have us waiting with no clue as to when you'll be making your arrival. And Sakura, how much sugar have you had today?"

The boys both make audible grunts that I acknowledge as affirmatives, while Sakura turns pink.

"Umm... not... a lot."

"How much?" I repeat.

"... Two."

"Two teaspoons?"

"... Two jars..."

"TWO JARS!" Hidan explodes.

"And that's not a lot... How?" Sasuke asks, bewilderment clear in his widened eyes.

I bring a hand to my temple and sit on a couch, unable to deal with this. Sakura is wailing, Hidan is cursing, and Sasuke tosses himself on the adjacent couch, ignoring me and the rest of the commotion around us. I shake my head. How am I supposed to mediate this?

"Okay! Can everyone just-"

The room instantly silences.

Nagato had just wheeled himself in.

* * *

_**A/N: I realise my chapters are rather short, and I apologise for that. I try to make my chapters as long as possible, but I also like to keep them consistent. I'll try to make them longer in the future. In the mean time, follow, favourite, and please, please review! See you in the next chapter (:**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Sasuke**

I watch Konan immediately rise.

"Nagato you're awake. Why didn't you call me to help you?"

"I found it difficult sleeping with the noise in here." he says flatly, "And I doubt you would have heard me over it."

She walks toward him as if some invisible force pulls her. She gently brushes his hair out of his eyes. Everyone else is silent with the apprehension he brings with him into the room.

I study Nagato as I haven't seen him in some time and he has changed a bit. He looks healthier and far less sickly than I remember. Konan must be making sure he eats proper meals. He has some meat on his bones. His blood red hair still covers half of his face but it seems to have grown, no longer shoulder-length. I suppose Konan hasn't gotten around to cutting it. Or he wont let her yet.

I watch her lightly lay a hand on his forearm.

"Are you hungry? You need to take your afternoon medication."

His dull grey eyes look tired. At last he gives a barely perceptible nod, then lets his head slowly fall forward, causing crimson locks to obscure his face.

"Alright." she says.

Then she dutifully wheels him through the door leading to the kitchen. The rest of us follow, after all, we're hungry as well. Everyone settles at the dining table, leaving a space beside Nagato, while Konan hurries into the kitchen to prepare the meal. No one speaks because the mood is awkward and we are unsure as to what to say. Eventually, Sakura decides to strike up a conversation with Hidan, ironically enough. I simply pick at the edge of my teal and black striped scarf. I see Nagato has opted to fiddle with one of his wheels for lack of anything better to do.

Nagato has always caused wariness and anxiety in most people who have the displeasure of meeting him. I'm not sure if it's an air of despair he carries with him or just his cool gaze but he always makes everyone uneasy. Everyone excluding Konan, at least. Though I suppose it wasn't always like this. From what I've heard before his tragic accident, the one that landed him in the wheelchair, he was a cheerful and nice kind of guy. But that was a long time ago. And loss and grief have changed that. After that he came to depend solely on Konan.

I doubt Konan even minds, however. She loves taking care of him. Its obvious. It brings her joy to be able to care for the ones she loves. It's stupid, but she practically lives for it. And honestly, who am I to care? But with Nagato I don't think its just friendly love. I think she loves _him_. I think she has for a long time. It sounds like an impossible feat, but I'm certain its true. I honestly don't know what she sees the hapnophobic. I doubt I ever will.

Soon enough Konan comes in with a large platter of fresh fish and chips. She sets it down then retrieves a small bowel of steaming rice and a jug of water from the kitchen. After she sets it down, she serves Nagato first, as per usual. After setting the plain rice down in front of him, she goes on to serve everyone else.

Konan has a special way of knowing just how large a portion is necessary for each individual. For example Hidan, being a relatively larger fellow compared to dainty little Sakura, has a much larger portion, as is necessary for him. I suppose it could be considered brilliant, if it wasn't such a pointless skill.

We all tuck in quickly. It is Konan's cooking after all, and despite my indifference to her and people in general, I have to admit she is an amazing cook.

When we are done we all wash up and settle in the main room while Konan cleans up. Everyone pretty much does their own thing, save for Nagato who spends most of his time, if not all of it, with Konan. Honestly I think the two of them deserve each other. In fact, they can go to hell together for all I care.

* * *

**Konan**

I look at the mess that has been left on the table and sigh. I decide to ignore it for now and take a cloth instead. I gently wipe Nagato's face then get his prescriptions and a glass water. He takes them with no trouble at all. I can't help but remember what it was like before, though.

_He begs me over and over not to make him take it. I tell him he will feel better. I promise several times that it is the truth. At last, after a little more coaxing, he gives in. As I'm about to leave to put them away, he gasps my wrist and pulls me back. "Stay," he whispers. And I can't help but oblige._

I smile in memory. Its one of the very few pleasant ones I have of him after the accident. After mentally shaking myself out of the pleasant reverie I turn my attention back to the table and begin to gather up everyone's dishes.

"You shouldn't have to do this."

I look up at Nagato, expecting an explanation to his quiet comment.

"The least they can do is clear up their own dishes. They are not young children."

I indulge a small smile. "They're not adults either. Its fine. Its not any trouble. I don't mind."

He says nothing and looks away, but I am sure he does not agree. I take the stack of dishes to the sink and start washing them. I finish washing and drying the dishes, put them away then begin wiping down the table. As I work I can feel his eyes on me. I look up.

"You could use a haircut." I say.

He shrugs.

As I finish I turn back to him. "Now?"

"No."

I don't argue. I just wheel him back to the main room.

Sakura sees me and smiles. Hidan nods in acknowledgement. Then Sasuke speaks,

"So what was so important that you need all of us here?"

I realise that now that everyone is present and fed, its time to cut to business. Nagato nods at me. I clear my throat and speak up.

"Its kind of an emergency," I say, "I think we're all fully aware that our peers have never been quite fond of us. They want to oppress us and make our lives miserable." I see some nods of agreement. "But some are getting a bit bold and are publicly, physically attacking people like us."

I pause, carefully phrasing what I'm about to say.

"Last night at the park, a Goth couple was attacked by a group of drunken teenage boys. A couple we know. Right now Kurenai Yūhi is in critical condition, and Asuma Sarutobi... didn't make it." Sakura gasps and I watch both Sasuke and Hidan's eyes widen.

"Oh God." Sakura says as Hidan slowly helps lower her onto the settee. "He was my ex but he wasn't a bad guy. And Kurenai was so sweet..."

Hidan brings a hand to his temple, shock written all over his face. "Holy fuck."

As that message sinks in, I take a breathe to continue, "There have been others too. Some in which other victims have died. They're targeting whoever fit's the stereotypes for 'moshers' or 'metal heads.' Though I've also heard some attacks on homosexuals." I notice Hidan and Sasuke shift a bit. How odd. "Just wearing all black," I gesture to myself, "Makes us targets. Piercings, tattoos, band tees, that's what they look for. Some even believe we're Satanists."

"What?" Sakura asks, obviously bothered, "I'm Catholic!"

She pulls out her crucifix from inside her shirt. "This is a freaking cross!"

I shrug. "I don't know but we need to be careful. Its dangerous."

Sasuke speaks up, "I get that you want us to careful but honestly if they do attack us with killer intent what do you expect us to do? You can't be suggesting we change the way we look just because some stupid preps give a fuck!"

"Of course not! I wouldn't even consider such a thing! We can't just change the way we dress and act because they don't like it. We aren't just going to give up our identities. They can't make us give up our way of life because they don't understand. We won't ever bow down to that sort of injustice!" I hiss.

I watch the mischievous grin slip onto Sasuke's face as he leans against the arm of the sofa in front of me.

"I've never heard you speak so passionately before. I admit, I like this little rebellious side of you."

I gasp as Sasuke reaches up and plays with a lavender lock of my hair. Suddenly his grin looks predatory. I carefully untangle his fingers from my hair and take a considerably large step back. Out of the corner my eye, I can see Nagato averting his eyes in disgust.

After clearing my throat awkwardly, I continue speaking,"So, to answer your question, no, I don't believe we should give in. That's just what they want us to do. I do, however, believe we ought to take some precautionary measures of sorts. We need to figure out ways we can avoid confrontation and up our chances of escaping if one is inevitable."

Hidan speaks up, "She's right. We can't prevent everything but we sure as hell can give ourselves a fair chance."

The others nod and express their agreement.

Everyone starts conversing, trying to think of ideas.

"Konan," Sakura says, "Wouldn't you agree that we'd have a better chance if we weren't alone?"

I turn to her, "What do have in mind?"

"I think we should stick together when we can. And pair up when we can't. Each of us has classes with at least one of us with them."

"Sakura is right. Two of us have a much better chance than just one."

"Hidan and I have classes together." Sakura says cheerily.

"Me and Konan have two classes with you, as well." Sasuke adds.

I nod, "So it works out."

The rest of the evening went like that. Everyone thought of ideas and chatted.

I can't help but worry about Nagato though. Would he still be targeted despite his handicap? I collapse on an empty couch, tired. Sasuke notices and comes to sit with me.

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now, huh?"

I felt warmth rise in my cheeks as I realised that most of my classes were only shared with him.

"I suppose..."

He opens his mouth to say something else but instead of his voice I here a cough. I turn my head to Nagato, who I now see is quite debilitated. I mentally curse myself for not noticing earlier.

"You look exhausted."

"I'm surprised you noticed." he sounds less irritated however and more resigned.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you to bed."

I turn to the rest.

"Hey, I think its time to call it a night. We're all going to need rest if we want to stay alert."

They agree and start to head off.

"Goodnight Konan!" Sakura says with a forced smile, still not over the shock about Kurenai and Asuma.

Hidan just waves, "Night." before making a brisk exit.

Sasuke however quickly comes over and kisses me on the cheek before I realise whats happening. "Later." he says with a wink and a flirty wave.

All I can do is stand stunned. Until I hear Nagato clear his throat behind me. I turn to him. To mt surprise, I don't think he saw the exchange.

* * *

**_A/N: I couldn't quite think of what Konan would cook so I just used my own dinner... ^_^' Anyway, we're going to get into the real story soon enough, I apologise if my introduction seems a bit drawn out, but I'd like to introduce the characters and situation as well as I can manage._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I actually feel I'm updating much quicker than I had expected. Usually I'm a rather slow writer, but I seem to have a bit of inspiration for this story, and I hope it turns out well. Of course I'm sure no one reading this cares for my rambling, so onward to the story!_**

* * *

**Konan**

Everyone is gone. I am alone with Nagato once more.

I know he is tired but I ask anyway.

"Do you still want that haircut?"

"Fine"

This is all he says. His tone is indifferent.

"Okay," I answer simply. So I wheel him to our room in front of the mirror. Carefully taking a pair of scissors, I start cutting his hair.

I have been cutting his hair since the accident. At on point there was a particularly large shard of glass embedded just below the base of his neck. Though it was removed, there was still a large wound. As his hair grew longer it would get caught in the wound causing him great pain. He wouldn't let anyone else cut it, especially the nurses. They were clumsy and seemed to value their time over comfort.

I frown at the thought.

I finish quickly, after all I've had years of practice. Four years who would have thought? After bathing him I get him back to our room, help him dress then into bed, before following suit. Sleep does not come immediately and I find myself lying awake for several minutes before at last dozing off.

_I reach out my hand to touch the largest bandaged wound. He tenses as I gently lay a hand on it. I don't push or press it. I don't even dare to rest my hand on it, putting any weight. He sighs in relief. Glad, that I won't be pressing or prodding them anyway. I suppose, he's had enough of that from the nurses._

_"Do they hurt?" I ask._

_"Of course they do!" he snaps, and glares at me._

_In hindsight, it was a pretty stupid question. I remember hearing from the nurses that he would wince at even the slightest touches, though._

_"Does it hurt when I touch it?"_

_He doesn't say anything for a moment and I assume he isn't going to answer._

_"Not when **you** touch it..." he answers softly._

_He sounds less irritated now. Before all he did was scream and sob. Now he doesn't sob as much but I heard yelling yesterday when they were checking the wounds. I open my mouth to say something else but before I can several nurses rush in and throw me out. I can hear him shouting behind the door._

_Eventually the nurses come out silently._

_One of them reaches for me. I take an instinctual step back, out of her reach._

_"You have to go in there and calm him down. We can't help him until he calms down. The fact that his hair keeps snagging doesn't make it any easier."_

_I sigh. "Fine, but don't come in until I say its okay."_

_"I don't take orders from you!" she hisses._

_"Then I guess you don't want my help."_

_"We don't require your assistance!"_

_"That may be true, but you'll have a hell of time without it.."_

_At last she gives in. "Fine."_

_With a self satisfied smirk I enter the Nagato's room again. But my smile quickly dissolves when I see him. His bandages have been removed and I can see the broken and bleeding flesh that was once hidden underneath. He is shaking. The agonizing pain visible in his expression. I can see what the nurse meant about his hair. It has grown too long so that it has gotten caught in the wound I had laid a hand upon not long ago._

_Taking a breathe I approach him cautiously, but he doesn't seem to register my presence._

_"Hey."_

_His eyes focus on me. I push the hair off his face and hold it away._

_"You look terrible."_

_I expect him to roll his eyes but I guess he lacks the energy._

_"Thanks." he says sarcastically._

_"You really should let someone cut it." I gesture to his hair._

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_There is a temporary pause._

_"They're clumsy. They always end up 'accidentally' touching one of the wounds."_

_I stand silently watching his breathing, lacking an answer._

_After a little while I ask again._

_"Are you sure?"_

_He groans in frustration, "I'd rather leave it than one of them try to cut it."_

_"It would help."_

_"...I don't want anyone else touching me." he finally says._

_I back off, unaccustomed to arguing with Nagato. He reaches out and touches my clothes. I can see he is cold judging by the goose flesh on his body. I slowly rub his extended arm, hoping that even a little warmth might reach him. He makes a sound as if to tell me he appreciates the effort._

_"Will you let me do it?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Will you let me cut it?"_

_"... Why?"_

_"The longer it gets the more it'll snag and cause you pain. I'll be careful."_

_"...Fine."_

_So I open the my bag sitting in the corner where I left it and take out a pair of dull safety scissors._

_"Are these alright?"_

_He raises an eyebrow at my choice._

_"You don't expect me to use surgical scissors do you?"_

_He nods in understanding then makes a little more room for me on the hospital bed so I can sit behind him. I oblige, sitting on my knees and run my fingers through his raven black locks._

_"How short should I cut it?" I ask._

_He tells me he doesn't care. Selfishly, I decide to only cut it short enough to avoid clinging to the wounds. Perhaps I might have chosen to cut it shorter if he didn't look so different. With everything that's happened it is the only thing that is the same about him now. I work slowly, cutting just a few centimetres across each time. I'd stop every few seconds, and then work on the next few centimetres. The silence had become too uncomfortable._

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Earlier you said that you'd dye your hair red after you got out of this 'God forsaken place,' as you put it, why?"_

_He shrugs then winces painfully. "Remember when they first brought me here and I was covered in Jake's blood?"_

_"...Yeah." I nod to myself, wondering where this is going._

_"When he was hurt in the accident, it was like his life had literally poured out of him. Onto me. I remember that even my hair was dripping red. "_

_"Oh." I acknowledge, lacking a better response._

_Behind him I grimace at the mention of the fateful night._

_By then I had already gotten to the left side of his head and couldn't see the other side. I adjusted myself, and continued. We didn't say anything after that. Every bit of hair that fell landed on the sheets of the bed, or caught in the open wounds._

_I started to wonder how I'd remove those without hurting him. I wondered how much it took to actually hurt him in the first place. I hadn't hurt him yet, but the nurses seemed to hurt him with every touch. How rough had they been?_

_After a few more minutes, I finished my first task._

_"Can I brush it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can I wash it?"_

_He hesitates._

_"Why?"_

_"It'll be easier to brush if all the rubbish gets washed out first."_

_When he didn't reply immediately, I begin to wonder if I should have told him that. Perhaps now he is going to take back his permission to brush it in the first place._

_"Fine."_

_I get my way with everything after that. I tell him he'll feel better; that is always my argument. He keeps saying yes. He would have done anything to feel just a little bit better. Not only do I wash his hair, but the rest of him, too, after a bit of convincing. I manage to remove all the loose hair without hurting him too much, only earning a few winces. I get him to brush his teeth, which he actually jumps on as soon as I suggest it. When I'm done, I take a minute to try to even out his clean but now uneven hair. I didn't do the best job, but it looks decent enough. However the bed is now a mess and completely soaked._

_"I'm going to go get someone to bring new sheets, okay?"_

_I could tell by his expression that he didn't want me to leave, but the ends justified the means, so I hurried off._

_The nurses came in and quickly put him in a wheel chair, for the time being, while they changed out the sheets. The bed was still wet but you couldn't feel it though the new sheets. Then they got him back into bed. However, once they were done , they didn't leave. This made Nagato visibly nervous._

_"They want to reapply your bandages now that you're all cleaned up. Is that okay?"_

_Again he hesitates._

_"Don't worry. I promise they won't touch you after that."_

_At last he nods._

_When they are finished, they leave as quickly as they came. Nagato seems much more calm and relaxed now that everything is over. He is clean and no one is touching or hurting him. Instead, something mutually beneficial has happened._

_"Feeling better?" I ask, indulging a small smile._

_"Mm."_

_Its not much of an answer but I can tell just by looking at him how much better he feels. He pulls his fingers through my hair, content._

_I can't help but feel a little surprised that he is strong enough to do that even at this point. I notice he has purposely left room for me on the bed. I gingerly seat myself next to him, folding my legs beneath me. I see that he is still cold but I don't say or do anything. After some long exhausting silent minutes, Nagato collapses into my lap. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and hear him groan at the pleasure and pain of changing positions._

_"I'm tired." he whispers._

_"I know." I gently let my fingers brush through his hair, knowing the calming affect it has on him._

_He falls asleep like that, weakly holding onto me. Soon even I begin to doze off, despite sitting upright. So I carefully lean back into the headboard trying not to jostle Nagato awake. Sleep overtakes me no sooner than that. I wake late in the night, with a lost sense of time and reality, and hear him whimpering beside me. My thoughts clouded and stuck in a dream, I do nothing but listen. The soft sounds should have been distressing, but they only served to lull me back to sleep._

I feel stupid for that, now. Guilty actually.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter will be shorter than the previous, and I apologise for that in advance. On a positive note, thanks to my fast updating, it's Chapter 4! Okay, I'll stop wasting your time and let you go on ****to the story now.**_

* * *

** Konan**

I wake to find that Nagato is holding me tightly, his head resting on my stomach. I smile at this. He looks so young. I brush his hair out of his face, and he wakes. Its like watching a child wake from a nap. He opens his eyes and blinks, trying to make sense of his surroundings. When he gets his bearings he slowly removes himself from me.

Then I get up and make my morning preparations.

I have first period with Sasuke. Typical. At least we share this one with Sakura. He notices my arrival and gives me one of his signature grins as he takes in my outfit.

I wear a red and black striped sleeveless cropped shirt and black skinny jeans. Its a pretty simple outfit.

"What?"

"New bracelets?"

I look down at my wrists. Two black wristbands, one red wristband and a few metal bracelets decorate my right wrist. On my left wrist I wear a fishnet sleeve and a black _My Chemical Romance_ wristband. The only other accessories I wear are black angel wing earrings and a black cross necklace adorns my neck.

"Yeah..."

"Looks nice."

I'm surprised by the compliment.

"Thanks."

"You're jeans are as tight as an emo guy's though."

And he's back.

"Shut up. That's stereotypical and you know it."

He shrugs.

Then we see Sakura. And she's dressed in... Well, typical Sakura fashion.

Today her pallid pink hair has mint green and black highlights and worn is in a side ponytail, with her signature skull pin in place. She's wearing a _very_ short frilled black skirt, and a black cropped tee depicting a broken heart with an arrow through it on the front. I suppose she almost made up for the lack of length of her skirt with her thigh high boots, though not quite. She adjusted her black messenger bag slung over her shoulder while her black painted lips part to show an innocent smile quite contradictory to her appearance when she sees us.

I chuckle lightly.

"Wow Sakura. You look like a porcelain doll gone bad!"

I gesture to her skull adorned bag and boots.

"Hey it's not all bad, look!" she defends pulling out her crucifix and showing us her black cross earrings. This time both me and Sasuke laugh.

"Right..."

After a few more laughs Sasuke asks, "Hey, has anyone seen Hidan?"

Sakura answers, "Yeah, he said he was gonna meet up with a friend of his."

I raise a brow.

"A friend we don't know about?"

Sakura only shrugs.

Just then the bell starts to emit its monotonous ring and students begin to reluctantly shuffle toward their classes.

We have first period History with Mr. Gai who isn't really my ideal choice for the first instructor of the morning. He hates us. Even Sakura, who gets A's in every class including his. He just has a permanent prejudice against anyone or anyone who looks "punk." Its pretty messed up, but, hey what can you do?

He, as always, sends us to to the back of the room. He doesn't want "kids like us" too close to his desk. I try my best to pay attention but History isn't my best subject and everything he says sounds like he's speaking in a different language. On top of that his lisp definitely isn't helping.

So my eyes start to wander. I see Sasuke. He's not paying any attention to class as usual, and instead has opted to fold origami. I watch his hands for a moment. _Fold, unfold, refold..._ He's very skilled with his hands.

Then Mr. Gai calls on him and I tear my eyes away from him while he makes a smart remark for an answer. Eventually the aggravated instructor gives up and moves on. He puts on a video that I know I won't be able to pay attention to. And I was right.

After a few tedious minutes my eyes begin to wander again. This time they settle on a goth couple making out in the far back. Something about them makes me sad and I turn my attention to the floor. The rest of the period goes by at an infuriatingly slow pace. As soon as the bell rings its dismissal, I'm gone.

"Hey, slow down! What are you running from, the Alamo?"

Sasuke catches my arm.

"I'm not running from anything, now let go of me!"

I'm not sure why but I feel panicked at his proximity.

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah right."

I forcibly try to tear my arm out of his grasp, to no avail.

"Konan."

"Let go!"

_"Konan!"_

I feel a chill run down my spine as my name passes through his lips. He loosens his grip. At last I wretch my arm away. Then I turn on him.

"Screw off!"

And I run.

* * *

**_A/N: Personally, I don't really like this chapter because of how rushed it feels. I don't know if its just me, but I really couldn't think of anything I could do to fix it... If anyone has any ideas, please tell me! I'll definitely take it into consideration; I want this story to come out as good as it can be. Thanks in advance, and please don't forget to review, as well as favourite, follow, etc._**


End file.
